


Prawo własności

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej to totalnie ta osoba kradnąca bluzy partnerowi, Based on a True Story, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sharing, Wilmuga, kwestia tego co jest czyje, no dramat just fluff, to miało być double drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Skoro wspólne życie obejmowało współudział, zmieniało też słowo "moje" w "nasze", zwłaszcza kiedy komuś zależało na przywłaszczeniu sobie czegoś.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Prawo własności

\- Janku.

\- Mhm?

\- To nie jest czasem moja kawa?

Winowajca, o minie niesłusznie pomówionego o zbrodnię człowieka, uniósł brwi wysoko, nadal w najlepsze siedząc na rogu stołu i nie wydając się dostrzegać dramatyzmu sytuacji. 

\- Nie, czemu?

Wilmowski wymownie zatrzymał wzrok na trzymanym przez podróżnika kubku.

\- To jest moja kawa - orzekł z dobitnym spokojem.

\- _Nasza_ \- poprawił go łagodnie Smuga z szerokim uśmiechem bardzo zadowolonego z siebie kota, który buchnął komuś coś, co mu się naprawdę spodobało.

Wilmowski uniósł brwi powoli, jeszcze wolniej skinął głową.

\- Nasza - powtórzył ze spokojem - W porządku - orzekł tonem, który wzmógłby czujność każdego, kto tylko go znał. 

Tak, Smuga stanowczo powinien był mieć się na baczności. 

I nie powinien się ani odrobinę zdziwić, gdy na drugi dzień rankiem coś przykuło jego uwagę jeszcze przed przygotowaniem śniadania - Wilmowski upierał się, że śniadania należy jeść, a Smuga rzadko miał siłę się z nim o to wykłócać. 

Z namysłem zerknął na stojącego przy blacie geografa, gdy powoli się od niego odsunął, tylko na odległość ramion. 

Andrzej zdawał się nie rozumieć, nad czym zastanawiał się Smuga. 

\- To... moja bluza. 

\- Nie - Wilmowski ze źle skrywanym rozbawieniem odnotował chwilową konsternację podróżnika. 

Smuga jednak pamiętał chyba swoje własne słowa, bo nie dał się złapać w pułapkę.

Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko, akceptując fakt, że tej bluzy zapewne już nie odzyska. 

Najwyraźniej jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. 

\- Ale broń i tak zostaje oddzielnie - zastrzegł tylko przezornie. 

Nie rozumiał, czemu spotkało się to z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem Andrzeja. 


End file.
